Spring Love
by ISungyi
Summary: Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli bahkan jika harus menunggumu sampai 1000 tahun lagi. Asal aku bisa hidup bersama denganmu. Asalkan itu kau, aku rela melakukannya/KYUMIN/BL/OS/Don't Like Don't Read/KEEP CALM AND LOVE KYUMIN


_**Title : Spring Love**_

_**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**_

_**Rate : PG, K+**_

_**Length : Drabble**_

_**WARNING : Typo**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**KYUMIN IS DESTINY**

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar tidurnya. Ruangan itu nampak lengang mengingat kini hanya dia yang menempati ruangan favoritnya tersebut. Sudah lebih dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sungmin menjadi satu-satunya pemilik kamar berukuran kurang lebih 10 meter persegi tersebut. Tidak ada lagi rimah-rimah _snack_ dan juga kaset _game_ berserakan di atas lantai kayu tersebut. Semuanya selalu tampak tertata rapi sekalipun Sungmin jarang membersihkan kamar itu.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang bersprei biru yang selalu menjadi teman tidurnya dikala lelah mendera seluruh tubuhnya. Satu-satunya benda milik Kyuhyun yang masih tersisa di kamar itu.

"_Aku sengaja meninggalkan itu untukmu hyung, aku tahu kau pasti akan merindukan wangiku karena sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi tidur bersamamu"_ oceh Kyuhyun kala itu.

Sungmin menarik sudut bibir kirinya, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum mengingat celoteh Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat konyol dan menggelikan itu. Tetapi Sungmin tidak pernah protes, dia bahkan menuruti Kyuhyun dan tetap memasang seprei favorit Kyuhyun itu di tempat semula. Meski pada kenyataannya Sungmin tidak pernah merindukan wangi Kyuhyun, karena sampai detik ini Kyuhyun lebih sering tidur bersama dengan Sungmin di kamar itu daripada di kamarnya sendiri.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya berat kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk itu. Kedua iris kelamnya menatap nanar laingit-langit kamar tidurnya, seolah tengah berusaha membaca benang takdir yang semakin lama terlihat semakin samar di dalam pikirannya. Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya ke atas meja nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Tangan kanannya meraih sebuah kamera SLR yang baru saja dikembalikan Siwon kepadanya.

Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya. Kedua tangannya nampak sibuk dengan benda segi empat yang merupakan hadiah dari kedua orang tuanya di ulang tahunnya yang ke-29, bulan januari lalu. Sungmin mendesah lemas, usianya hampir memasuki kepala 3, harusnya dia sudah menikah dan berkeluarga sekarang. Tetapi nyatanya, Sungmin masih belum bisa bergerak sampai ke tahap itu. Kesibukannya sebagai salah satu member Super Junior menjadi salah satu alasan utamanya, meski bukan hanya itu yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia masih belum bisa menikah sampai sekarang.

"_Apa kau yakin dia serius denganmu? Apa dia sudah melamarmu chagiya?"_ ucap _eomma _Sungminkala itu.

"_Aku percaya kepadanya eomma, aku tahu dia mencintaiku."_

Kilasan pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala Sungmin, _'Ya, aku percaya kepadanya. Aku tahu dia mencintaiku.'_

Sungmin mengaktifkan kamera kesayangannya tersebut. Mencoba mengambil gambar untuk mengusir kebosanannya, meski sebenarnya Sungmin bukanlah seorang fotografer handal macam Choi Siwon atapun Yesung.

**SPLASSSHHH**

Lampu _blitz_ menyala bersamaan dengan pantulan gambar yang tercetak di layar kamera Sungmin. Cukup memuaskan meski tidak bisa dibilang luar biasa.

"Kau sedang apa _hyung?"_

Sungmin mendongak, menatap sesosok pamuda jangkung telah berdiri di depan kamarnya. Sungmin tersenyum mengingat baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia memikirkan pemuda tampan itu. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan cemas yang memenuhi perasaanya. "Ada apa Kyu? Kau mau tidur di sini?" tanyanya masih dengan senyum ramah yang seolah tidak akan pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Meski bibirnya masih terkunci untuk bertanya, tetapi _namja_ itu tahu jika Sungmin tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Hanya saja Kyuhyun cukup memahami bahwa meski dia bertanya, Sungmin juga tidak akan pernah mau mengatakan apa masalahnya. Meski mereka telah berkencan selama lebih dari 7 tahun, Sungmin masih saja menjadi orang yang sama yang selalu tertutup dan menyembunyikan perasaanya.

"Kenapa masih berdiri di sana? Kau mau tidur di sini lagi?"

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar Sungmin dan berjalan mendekati kekasihnya. Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir Sungmin diiringi dengan senyuman kecupan hangat di dahi Sungmin, "Jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatmu tegang. Aku tidak mau kau kehilangan lebih banyak lemak di tubuhmu. Aku tidak mau kau lebih kurus daripada ini."

Sungmin tersenyum, menyentuh pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah membelai lembut pipi putihnya. "Tidurlah Kyu, kau masih butuh banyak istirahat setelah konser terakhir kita di SA. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuknya. Sungmin terhenyak, menatap tubuh Kyuhyun yang telah berbalut dengan selimut, '_apa semua kisah cinta akan berakhir dengan hari bahagia di depan altar gereja?'_ Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya keras, "Dasar bodoh, apa yang ku pikirkan?" umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Hyung?"_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "_Besok mau ikut denganku? Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, "Kemana Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya, meski tidak yakin Sungmin bisa melihat senyumannya, "Melihat taman surga." Tutupnya kemudian terlelap dan mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sungmin selanjutnya.

*****KYUMIN IS DESTINY*****

Matahari baru naik seperempatnya namun Sungmin telah bersiap-siap dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Dia sedang tidak ada jadwal, hanya saja Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk ikut bersama dengannya hari ini. Sungmin sebenarnya ingin menolak, mengingat _mood_nya memang sedang tidak baik akhir-akhir ini. Namun melihat Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin keluar dengannya, membuat Sungmin luluh juga dan memutuskan untuk ikut bersama dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau sudah siap?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih sibuk mengambil gambar dirinya dengan kamera SLRnya.

Sesekali Sungmin tersenyum manis melihat hasil jepretannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa ikut terkikik geli melihat tingkah ukenya yang begitu menggemaskan seperti sekarang.

"Siap _hyung?"_ Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Bukan aku yang menyetir?" tanyanya sembari menerjapkan kedua matanya.

"_Aniya,_ biar aku yang menyetir. Kau cukup duduk dan menikmati pemandangan, Okay?" Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengijinkan aku menyetir? Ini mobilku tetapi selalu kau yang menyetir."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, kemudian menarik dagu Sungmin dan mengecupnya perlahan, "Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Jadi turuti kata-kataku okay?"

Sungmin mendesah pelan, kekasihnya itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana menghadapi _mood_nya yang suka berubah, "Terserah kau saja lah. Cepat jalan." Sungut Sungmin meski kemudian diiringi senyum malu-malu karena ciuman singkat dari Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

_Honda civic_ putih itu melaju kencang di atas jalan raya menuju ke luar kota Seoul. Hari ini adalah awal musim semi, Sungmin tersenyum senang melihat kuncup-kuncup bunga mulai tumbuh di sepanjang jalan. Sungmin membuka jendela mobilnya, membiarkan udara segar dan hangat menyapa masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyentuh kulit tipis mereka.

"Min, kau bisa sakit. Tutup jendelanya." Omel Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang begitu bersemangat menikmati angin pertama di musim semi.

Kyuhyun mendengus, tahu jika Sungmin tidak akan pernah mendengarkan omelannya, _namja_ itu hanya bisa menggerutu dan memilih untuk membiarkan Sungmin melakukan hal yang disukaianya. Toh tujuannya mengajak Sungmin memang ingin membuat kekasihnya itu merasa senang. Apa untungnya menghabiskan sisa perjalanan dengan bertengkar?

"Kau suka?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

Sungmin mengangguk, meski kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat. Menikmati udara bebas yang amat sangat jarang bisa ia dapatkan di tengah jadwalnya yang menggila.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kedua matanya kembali terfokus ke jalan yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat yang ia sebut dengan 'surga'.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan kendaraanya. _Namja_ itu melirik sekilas ke arah Sungmin kemudian memberi isyarat pada Sungmin untuk keluar bersama dengannya. Perjalanan mereka memang cukup panjang. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke tempat yang Sungmin juga tidak tahu di mana. Pemuda tampan itu hanya meihat padang ilalang sepanjang mata memandang. Terik matahari seolah terkalahkan dengan kesejukan angin yang meniup lembut tubuh mereka, menebarkan wangi alam yang membuat ketegangan di tubuh mereka mengendur seketika.

Sungmin melepaskan _seatbelt_nya. Mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun menuju ke tengah padang ilalang. Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya, kedua matanya terpejam sementara kepalanya mendongak seolah tengah menantang angin agar meniup tubuh jangkungnya. Sungmin mengambil kamera kesayangannya, memfokuskan lensanya pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya.

**SPLASSSHH**

Kyuhyun terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Sungmin. "Jadi ini surgamu?" tanya Sungmin sembari menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurunkan kedua tangannya dan menatap tepat ke dalam mata Sungmin. perlahan namja itu bergerak ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berlutut di depannya. Kyuhyun mengamit tangan lembut Sungmin dan mengecupnya singkat.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat, "aku hanya tidak mengerti, tempat ini memang indah tapi kenapa kau menyebutnya surga"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti, "Kaulah surgaku itu Min, karena sekarang kau ada di sini, maka tempat ini layak disebut sebagai surga. Kau yang membuat tempat ini tidak kalah indahnya dari surga-surga yang lain." Sungmin tersenyum, meski kata-kata Kyuhyun masih jauh dari kata romantis, tetapi kata-kata Kyuhyun cukup membuat Sungmin tersipu bahagia.

"_Mianhae.._" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Wae?"_

"Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dan Sungjin beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentang pernikahan itu."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, Sungjin memang menghubunginya beberapa hari yang lalu. _Eomma_nya terus menanyakan hubungannya dan juga Kyuhyun. Kedua orang tua Sungmin memang telah mengetahui hubungan Kyumin dan mereka sudah bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut. Namun sudah lebih dari 7 tahun, Kyuhyun belum juga melamar Sungmin. hal itu tentu membuat kedua orang tua Sungmin cemas, meski pada akhirnya Sungmin mampu berdalih bahwa kontrak dengan SM yang membuat Kyuhyun menunda acara lamaran resminya di depan kedua orang tua Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meraih kedua telapak tangan Sungmin, "Maka sekarang Min, di tengah padang ilalang yang akan menjadi saksi abadi kita, dan juga di hadapan matahari aku berjanji kepadamu. Aku akan menjadi Kyuhyun yang akan selalu menjaga kesetiaanya padamu. Seperti matahari yang setia menyinari bumi dan juga seperti bintang yang selalu setia menemani bulan. Menikahlah denganku Ming, hiduplah bersama denganku selamanya."

Sungmin menatap lembut ke arah Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu ikut berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun, merasa terharu dan juga bahagia mendengar semua ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli bahkan jika harus menunggumu sampai 1000 tahun lagi. Asal aku bisa hidup bersama denganmu. Asalkan itu kau, aku rela melakukannya."

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin dan menatap kedua matanya lembut, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menungguku selama itu sayang. Kita akan menikah, dengan atau tanpa ijin perusahaan."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku percaya padamu Kyu"

Kyuhyun menututp bibir Sungmin dengan ciuman lembut namun menuntut. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, membirkan Kyuhyun menyentuh tiap inchi rongga mulutnya. Kyuhyun menjilat bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin bergantian. Meliuk-liukkan kepalanya agar bisa menyentuh setiap sudut bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin, menghisap semua saliva Sungmin yang terasa manis di bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga, Cho Kyuhyun."

**THE END**

**_Apa ini?_**

**_Terinspirasi dari upload'an pikunya KYUMIN ^^_**

**_Klo bukan 'kyuna' nyeletuk FF gag akan kepikiran bikin ^^_**

**_Hahahahahaha_**

**_Yang mau baca silahkan RCL_**

**_Yang gag mau baca juga tidak apa-apa_**

**_Yang mau baca tapi gag mau RCL juga gag papa sih ^^_**

**_Yang nanyak "Song For You"_**

**_#Kabuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr!_**

**_Kkkkk_**

**_Anyeong!_**

**_(sby, 130505)_**


End file.
